No Totalmente Inesperado
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Han pasado años desde que la Guerra terminó, y mientras que Draco Malfoy es un exitoso jugador profesional de Quidditch, Harry Potter permanece solo y desdichado. Traducción del one shot de Emma Grant AU SLASH HarryDraco


**Not Entirely Unexpected**

_No Totalmente Inesperado_

**----------oOoOo----------**

Escrito por:

**Emma Grant**

Traducido por:

Perla

**Sumario: **Han pasado años desde que la Guerra terminó y mientras que Draco Malfoy es un exitoso jugador profesional de Quidditch, Harry Potter permanece solo y desdichado. AU SLASH

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Género: **Romance

**Negación: **Ni a Emma ni a mí nos pertenece nada de nada... todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y bla-bla.

**Nota de la autora: **Escrito en la recaudación de fondos para Demelza House, organizada por The Quidditch Pitch y solicitado por Eireinn.

**Nota de la traductora: **Ya sé que debería estar haciendo otras cosas… Pero de veras necesitaba algo diferente para relajarme y esperar la inspiración. Para los que leen STG, el siguiente cap. ya está por llegar ;-) Para los que leen MdPG tendrán que esperar un poquito más, pero igual prometo que no será mucho. :-P

Traducción no beteada, así que se agradecen las correcciones a cualquier error detectado :-)

**----------oOoOo----------**

Harry volvió a introducir la tarjeta llave dentro de la ranura en la puerta, y la voz le repitió: _"Lo siento, pero su llave no parece funcionar. ¿Está usted seguro de estar en la habitación correcta?"_

-Sí –gimió Harry mientras cerraba los ojos. Después de una semana de infierno lejos de casa, todo lo que deseaba era acostarse, dormir un poco, quizá poner la radio para escuchar algo relajante y entonces ordenar algo al servicio a la habitación. No tenía ganas de salir otra vez.

Pero en vez de todo eso, estaba ahí atascado en el corredor de un hotel en Derbyshire -un pueblo ubicado en medio de la nada-, cargando su portafolios y con los párpados más pesados a cada minuto que pasaba. Y ahora tenía que recorrer de nuevo todo el camino de regreso a la recepción para que le aplicaran el encantamiento correcto a su llave. _Otra vez._

Pero no podía hacer más. Había intentado aparecerse dentro de su habitación la noche del martes y lo único que consiguió fue un tremendo moratón en la cabeza debido al encantamiento de protección de la puerta. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta camino al ascensor.

Éste lo llevó rápidamente a la planta baja y Harry salió dirigiéndose a la recepción y pasando por el pub de la posada. Cuando había estado ahí apenas unos minutos atrás, el lugar había estado casi desierto. Ahora, en cambio, estaba lleno de personas que reían, charlaban y levitaban lo que parecían ser enormes baúles, poniéndolos encima unos de otros en un precario montón justo junto al bar.

Harry pasó saliva. Desde que la Guerra había terminado, solía sentirse incómodo con las multitudes, especialmente si eran tan escandalosas como esa. Arrugó la nariz y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la recepción, donde el mesonero estaba discutiendo con un enorme y fornido mago.

-Es el único hotel con vacantes dentro de los quince kilómetros alrededor del estadio, y como el Lockshire nos ha sacado de la propiedad de…

-¡Fue culpa del estado en que sus muchachos dejan las habitaciones de huéspedes! –bufó el mesonero. –Sin mencionar el desagradable tipo de personas que siempre traen con ellos.

-¡Son _chicos, _no criminales! –respondió el fortachón. –Es justificable que se tomen algunas copas y se vayan de juerga con las chicas. Es lo que se esperaría cuando han tenido una temporada como esta.

Los dos empezaron a pelear a gritos pero Harry dejó de escucharlos: finalmente había reconocido la insignia pintada en los baúles y en la parte trasera de algunas de las chaquetas de los chicos. Eran los Hettlesby Hornets.

Y los Hornets no era cualquier equipo de Quidditch… aparte de ser el absolutamente peor equipo en su división (lo cual muchos columnistas de Quidditch lo atribuían a su tendencia a parrandear más que a practicar), era el equipo cuyo jugador estrella y Buscador era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Harry se horrorizó. No había visto a Malfoy en persona desde hacía años, ciertamente no desde que se había convertido en algo así como un triunfador y se había vuelto mucho más famoso. Y Harry… bueno, él no se había convertido en nada de eso.

Harry había librado la Guerra transformado en una especie de héroe y celebridad, pero mucho de lo que hizo tuvo que permanecer en secreto, provocando que su fama se desvaneciera a velocidad impresionante. Por más de un año había luchado por retomar su vida en el punto donde la había dejado, pero con la mayoría de sus amigos muertos y casi sin oportunidad de hacer una vida normal, se había ocultado tras un tranquilo trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio.

Debido a eso era que se encontraba en ese momento hospedado en un mugroso hotel de Derbyshire junto los Hettlesby Hornets. Y con _Malfoy_, de entre toda la gente. Echó un vistazo alrededor, pero Malfoy no estaba a la vista.

-¿Señor?. ¿Lo puedo ayudar?

Harry giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que el mesonero y el fortachón, quien Harry asumió era el entrenador de los Hornets, lo estaban mirando fijamente. –Ah, sí, disculpe. –Se sacó la inservible tarjeta llave del bolsillo. –Dejó de funcionar otra vez.

El mesonero arrugó el entrecejo y la tomó. –No debería averiarse tan constantemente. No estoy seguro a qué tipo de hechizos la ha expuesto usted, pero debería ser más cuidadoso. –Estiró el brazo completamente para observar la tarjeta a través de las gafas bifocales que tenía al borde de la nariz, y le dio un golpecito con su varita. –Eso es lo que debe de hacer.

-Gracias –dijo Harry intentando ignorar el gigantesco rugido que provenía del pub. –Mañana dejaré el hotel, así que estoy seguro que no volverá a ocurrir.

-Dígame –intervino el entrenador de los Hornets mirando intensamente a Harry, -¿usted no es…?

-Buenas noches –dijo Harry y se alejó de ellos antes de que el hombre pudiera finalizar con la pregunta. La puerta del ascensor estaba abierta y corrió para alcanzarlo antes de que se cerrara, sorteando en el camino a un joven que firmaba autógrafos en medio de una pandilla de arrobadas chicas de pueblo. Las puertas estaban apenas cerrándose cuando Harry se deslizó dentro del elevador y se inclinó contra la pared.

Otra persona que ya estaba en el ascensor se movió hacia el tablero de controles para oprimir un botón. -¿Cuál piso? –le preguntó.

Harry se paralizó. Conocía esa voz demasiado bien. Giró su cabeza y se obligó a mirar, sólo para darse cuenta que efectivamente, estaba en un ascensor con Draco Malfoy.

Se observaron el uno al otro. Malfoy parecía tan impactado de ver a Harry, que éste se empezó a preguntar si lucía peor de lo normal. Malfoy se veía mucho mejor en persona que en los periódicos: llevaba el cabello largo atado en una coleta tras la nuca y sus elegantes ropas resaltaban su figura atlética. Con su deslucida túnica de trabajo y la cual ya tenía varios días sin lavar, además de su cabello tan alborotado como siempre, Harry se sintió como un vago en comparación. Los años habían sido amables con Malfoy, pero no con él.

_Al menos no me he puesto gordo, _pensó Harry y casi inmediatamente se espantó. ¿Por qué coño debía importarle lo que Malfoy pensara de él? Pasó saliva y apretó su portafolio contra el pecho antes de obligarse a romper el silencio. –El cuatro, por favor.

Malfoy parpadeó. -¿Qué?

Harry se movió hacia delante y él mismo oprimió el botón del cuarto piso para luego regresar a su lugar en el elevador, tratando de no lucir tan incómodo como se sentía. Pero Malfoy todavía continuaba mirándolo.

-Potter –saludó Malfoy como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Harry trató de sonreír, pero lo que cruzó su rostro fue más bien una mueca de dolor. –Sí. Qué coincidencia. ¿Verdad?

-Han pasado tantos años y tú… yo… -Malfoy parecía genuinamente azorado ante su presencia.

Afortunadamente, el ascensor llegó al cuarto piso, deteniéndose y abriendo sus puertas. Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza y en esa ocasión sí consiguió esbozar una sonrisa decente. –Me dio mucho gusto verte. Buena suerte en el partido.

-El partido fue hoy –respondió Malfoy.

Harry dio un paso hacia el corredor. –Bien… Entonces, felicidades.

-De hecho, perdimos –dijo Malfoy y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, las puertas se habían cerrado.

Recorrió el pasillo rumbo a su habitación sintiéndose un poco como si le acabaran de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor. Draco Malfoy era la última persona que Harry había esperado encontrarse de aquella manera, particularmente porque era una celebridad (y ése hotel no era exactamente el tipo de lugares en los que uno espera ver celebridades). En esos días Malfoy era con seguridad mucho más famoso que él. Harry había tenido sus días de gloria, pero ahora carecía de utilidad y no era requerido más que para alguna entrevista ocasional cuando el aniversario de la Guerra se acercaba. Y aún así, había rechazado responder las dos últimas. Había logrado bastante bien perderse en el anonimato y era feliz así. Bueno, tal vez no era _feliz, _pero por lo menos no estaba al borde del suicido.

Deslizó su llave por la ranura y escuchó el alegre saludo al abrirse la puerta. _"¡Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Potter! Esperamos que haya tenido un día fructífero. El personal de limpieza ha arreglado su habitación y remplazado sus toallas, además…"_

Harry cerró la puerta, se sacó los zapatos y se desplomó sobre la cama. Malfoy realmente había parecido muy sorprendido de verlo. Harry se permitió sonreír levemente por ese motivo. Con un poco de suerte, nunca más se volverían a encontrar.

**----------oOoOo----------**

-¿No hay servicio a la habitación? –espetó Harry a la fantasmagórica voz que le llegaba a través de los parlantes de la radio. -¡Pero si yo lo he solicitado cada noche durante toda la semana!

-Sí, pero eso fue cuando el hotel estaba casi vacío –respondió una voz femenina. –Justo ahora el pub parece casa de locos y no disponemos de personal que pueda llevarle la cena a su habitación. Me temo que tendrá que bajar y tomarlo usted mismo.

-No hay problema –siseó Harry mientras giraba el botón a la posición de "Radio". La voz del cantante principal de los Gorjeos Golfos llenó la habitación.

_…ces dijiste que nunca _

_te habías sentido mejor. _

_Cómo iba yo a saber _

_que como un sapo eras tú, oh, nena… _

Harry la apagó y se volteó a mirar la cama. Apenas estaba empezando a oscurecer y en realidad no tenía sueño. Podría quedarse y no cenar… pero ya se había saltado el almuerzo y estaba comenzando a sentirse muy hambriento.

Suspiró. Iba a tener que bajar. Tal vez el pub ya no estaría tan atestado.

Pero sí lo estaba: cada mesa estaba llena de pilas de platos y vasos, y probablemente había más personas de las que permitía la Norma de Seguridad contra Incendios. El ruido provocado por ellas era verdaderamente ensordecedor, y mientras Harry recorría el lugar alcanzó a captar pedazos de conversaciones que hubiera preferido no haber escuchado nunca.

-¿…viste aquella tía en el palco de la prensa? Qué par de…

-… modelo nuevo, compañero. Será más rápida que…

-¿…quieres ir a mi habitación? Tengo porno y…

-¿…sigue picando después de cinco días?. ¿Crees que puedo…?

-¿…tan grande como parece? Eso espero porque…

Harry ubicó en la barra una solitaria zona en la esquina más alejada y se dirigió ahí a toda velocidad. Agitó la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera y se sentó en relativa privacidad. Ahí parecía haber aminorado el ruido y pasó un momento antes de que se diera cuenta que se había sentado en uno de los bancos con encantamiento silenciador, normalmente reservados para las reuniones de negocios.

Pero la camarera no pareció enfadarse porque se hubiera sentado ahí. Le tomó su orden con una sonrisa y antes de alejarse, le cerró un ojo. Harry se hundió en su lugar intentando relajarse. Gracias a Merlín iba a dejar ese hotel por la mañana. No sabía si podría soportar otra noche cerca de todas esas personas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente para descubrir a Malfoy asomando la cabeza a través de la barrera silenciadora que estaba alrededor, la cual provocaba un extraño efecto de distorsión en su cuello, como si su cuerpo estuviera bajo el agua. Antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de protestar, Malfoy se introdujo por la barrera y se sentó en un banco frente a él. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban torcidas en algo semejante a una sonrisa sarcástica, pero más que lucir arrogante, parecía que estaba divertido con la situación.

-Mis compañeros de equipo son un montón de gilipollas ruidosos; ¿cierto? –cuestionó Malfoy. Parecía una pregunta retórica así que Harry sólo se le quedó viendo sin responder. –Sí que eres amistoso –continuó Malfoy. –No nos habíamos visto en años... ¿y ni siquiera puedes decir "buenas noches"?

-Buenas noches –dijo Harry. –Estaba planeando disfrutar de una rápida cena e irme, así que…

-No te preocupes –dijo Malfoy con ojos chispeantes. –A mí tampoco me interesa quedarme aquí a perder el tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño, inseguro de lo que había querido decir Malfoy con eso. Abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero la camarera apareció a su lado de pronto.

-Aquí estás, cariño. –Dejó una caña de cerveza ante Harry y le dirigió una sorprendida mirada a Malfoy. -¿Y tú que vas a ordenar?

Malfoy señaló la bebida de Harry. –Lo mismo. Pero no cenaré… no tengo apetito.

La camarera asintió y desapareció de nuevo. Harry tomó un enorme trago de su cerveza. Se preguntó si podría deshacerse de Malfoy sin tener que pedirle descaradamente que se fuera. De verdad que odiaba los problemas.

-Entonces, Potter… -comenzó Malfoy con un tono de voz definitivamente alegre, -¿En qué te has mantenido ocupado últimamente?

Harry le lanzó una furiosa mirada por encima de su vaso. –Trabajando –respondió. –Lo cual es más de lo que tú has hecho, por lo que he podido escuchar.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy se rió. -¿Por qué crees que me volví jugador profesional? Es cierto que el equipo apesta, pero la paga es buena. Y el Buscador nunca es culpado por las derrotas.

-Ah. ¿De verdad? –Harry no pudo resistir mirarlo con incredulidad.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia él. –Yo _siempre_ atrapo la Snitch. A veces tengo que hacerlo pronto para evitar que el otro Buscador la agarre primero. Pero no es culpa mía si el resto del equipo es una sarta de idiotas que no consigue anotar nunca. –Su expresión había cambiado: casi parecía malicioso. –Pero siempre obtengo la Snitch. Nunca nadie me la ha ganado.

Harry sonrió presuntuoso. –Excepto yo.

Curiosamente, la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó mucho más. –Excepto tú. Y tengo que admitir que no me importaría ser apaleado por ti en cualquier otra ocasión.

Transcurrió un momento antes de que Harry reconociera la insinuación. Afortunadamente y justo cuando Harry estaba empezando a ruborizarse, la camarera llegó con el pedido y Malfoy se distrajo momentáneamente.

-¿Nunca pensante en jugar profesionalmente? –le preguntó Malfoy mientras estudiaba su vaso de cerveza como si buscara alguna mancha en él.

-En realidad, no –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Pero ésa no era la verdad… alguna vez sí llegó a pensar en jugar, pero la sola idea de aparecer ante tanta gente lo paralizó. Había sido tan sólo un sueño más que había dejado atrás con el paso de los años.

-Es una verdadera pena –dijo Malfoy. Se enderezó de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza sin dejar de observar a Harry. –Eras bastante bueno y lo sabes.

Harry estaba comiéndose su estofado en silencio, tratando de ignorar la manera en que Malfoy lo contemplaba. Pero era difícil. Cada vez que levantaba los ojos del plato, descubría la mirada de Malfoy fija en él, con una expresión casi calculadora. -¿Qué estás haciendo? –escupió al fin.

-Nada –contestó Malfoy con ojos traviesos. -¿Te estoy molestando?

-Sí –dijo Harry y se bebió un tercio de su cerveza de un solo trago. –No me gusta que me miren así.

Malfoy sonrió pero no apartó la vista. –Supongo que no puedo culparte.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le preguntó Harry con un suspiro exasperado. -¿Por qué estás sentado aquí, hablándome?. ¿Mirándome?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer esta noche.

-¿No? –replicó Harry. –Allá afuera debe de haber docenas de brujas que seguramente estarían encantadas de entretenerte. Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es sonreírles y…

-Tal vez no me interesan las brujas –lo interrumpió Malfoy. –Tal vez me interesas tú.

Harry dejó caer su tenedor, el cual aterrizó sobre el mugriento piso sonando como si hubiera patinado bajo su asiento. Harry podía haberlo levantado y limpiado con un movimiento de varita, pero eso hubiera sido de alguna manera mucho más humillante que el hecho de haber permitido que se cayera.

-¿Yo? –consiguió preguntar.

-Todo lo que quiero es un polvo, Potter –respondió Malfoy. –Nada más. –Arqueó una ceja.

Harry casi se ahoga con la cerveza. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuera tan franca con él, y aquello le estaba causando que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Durante un momento estuvo casi seguro de que Malfoy le estaba tomando el pelo… no era posible que hablara en serio. Pudiendo tener a cualquier persona; ¿por qué querría a Harry? Aunque claro, si excluían a los compañeros de equipo de Malfoy y al mesonero, en realidad no quedaban muchos hombres alrededor.

-Desesperado; ¿cierto? –bromeó Harry e intentó sonreír. Pero eso había sonado patético hasta para él.

Malfoy parecía ofendido. –Estoy hablando completamente en serio, Potter. La mitad de mis compañeros adorarían estar en tus zapatos. Podría escoger a cualquier de ellos ahora mismo, si es que tú no estás interesado.

Harry tragó un enorme sorbo de cerveza para disimular su sorpresa. Aunque indudablemente Malfoy estaba exagerando, tenía que admitir que se sentía halagado. Quizá era debido al alcohol, pero de repente se encontró con que realmente estaba considerando la oferta. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había tenido sexo con alguien, aunque no era precisamente porque ya no estuviera interesado. De hecho, pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en el asunto, pero casi nunca se le presentaban oportunidades. Descartando las no gratas o aquellas que casi estaban al límite del acoso sexual, las buenas oportunidades eran casi inexistentes. Hasta ahora.

Pero _joder_, éste era _Malfoy_ y no le gustaba más de lo que le había gustado al final de la Guerra, cuando había emergido del puto agujero donde se había escondido. Proclamando que había estado ocultándose de Voldemort y de su propia familia, quienes lo presionaban para que se uniera a los Mortífagos contra su voluntad, su trágica historia había sido la comidilla del Mundo Mágico durante meses. Se consiguió un lucrativo contrato para jugar al Quidditch profesionalmente, mientras que Harry sólo consiguió entrar al área psiquiátrica de San Mungo para intentar exorcizarse los demonios obtenidos después de tantos años de Guerra.

Apretó los dientes. Lo pasado, era pasado. Ya habían transcurrido casi diez años de eso y no debía guardarle rencor para siempre. Durante la Guerra, Malfoy no había hecho nada importante para ninguno de los dos bandos y aunque Harry le tuviera resentimiento por eso, no podía culparlo. Si él también hubiera podido elegir... ¿habría hecho algo diferente? No estaba seguro.

Era sólo un polvo. Y la verdad sea dicha, un polvo no le vendría nada mal. Especialmente con alguien tan atractivo como Malfoy.

Pero…

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, no es que no me interese, sólo que…

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –Como quieras, Potter. Si cambias de opinión, mi habitación está en el quinto piso.

Harry rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó algunos galeones, lo suficiente para cubrir el costo de su comida y las dos cañas de cerveza. Los dejó en la mesa y, lanzándole a Malfoy una mirada de disculpa, se levantó y se alejó del área.

Regresó de nuevo hacia los ascensores, medio escuchando las escandalosas risotadas alrededor de él. No volteó a ver si Malfoy estaba observándolo irse. Si lo estaba haciéndolo o no… Harry no quería saber.

Entró en el elevador y se recargó contra la pared. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe, dejando afuera el ruido de la gente feliz y Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?. ¿Por qué de vez en cuando no podía simplemente dejar que las cosas pasaran y ya?

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Harry salió hacia el pasillo de su piso. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación durante casi un minuto, sin desear entrar… pero tampoco deseando bajar al piso inferior.

_Esa fue la decisión correcta_, pensó mientras apoyaba la frente contra la puerta. _No necesitas complicarte la vida._

Se sacó la billetera y hurgó en ella buscando la llave tarjeta. Si no funcionaba de nuevo, tendría que regresar al vestíbulo para que la encantaran otra vez. Probablemente se volvería a encontrar a Malfoy, y… todavía podría cambiar de opinión; ¿no? Cerró los dedos alrededor de la tarjeta y la sacó de la billetera conteniendo el aliento. La deslizó a través del lector de tarjetas.

_"¡Bienvenido de nuevo!" _exclamó la puerta en la misma voz alegre de siempre. Le estaba diciendo que el personal había estado dentro de su habitación arreglando su cama, pero Harry no la estaba escuchando. Simplemente se quedó parado en el umbral con el ceño fruncido.

No quería estar ahí a solas y sabía que al momento de entrar por esa puerta, perdería el valor.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso al ascensor. Probablemente Malfoy todavía estaría en el pub y lo podría encontrar antes de que se ligara a alguien más.

Sin embargo y para desencanto de Harry, Malfoy ya no estaba en el pub. Le dio tres vueltas al lugar ya que era difícil ubicar a alguien entre tanta gente y ruido, pero no había ninguna señal de él.

Suspirando profundamente, volvió a dirigirse hacia el elevador. Podría golpear cada puerta del quinto piso -después de todo, sólo había cuatro habitaciones por planta- pero eso sería horrorosamente patético. Por otro lado, si Malfoy ya había invitado a otro más a subir a su habitación, Harry solamente se sentiría como un tonto por interrumpir.

Suspiró y se oprimió una mano sobre la frente. Como siempre, había llegado demasiado tarde. Siempre tenía miedo de ese tipo de estupideces, de aprovechar oportunidades… y había tenido que controlarse. Pero no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera. Antes de la Guerra nunca había sido así y no deseaba seguir siéndolo. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Harry dio un paso hacia dentro, chocando con Malfoy que iba saliendo.

Ambos se miraron y parpadearon durante un momento, y entonces Malfoy tomó a Harry por la tela de su túnica y lo jaló hacia dentro del ascensor. Presionó un botón en el tablero y las puertas se cerraron. El ascensor comenzó a moverse.

-Yo… -empezó a decir Harry y luego jadeó cuando Malfoy lo movió hacia él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y oprimiendo su espalda contra la pared del elevador, observándolo fijamente.

Harry también lo miró sin parpadear, esperando ser besado en cualquier momento. Pero en vez de eso, Malfoy sólo se quedó mirándolo interrogativamente. Harry quería decir algo al respecto, pero no podía ni mover los labios. Sólo le restaba seguir mirando a Malfoy, con lo que esperaba fervientemente no fuera una estúpida expresión.

-He deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo –susurró Malfoy tan cerca de Harry que podía oler la cerveza en su aliento. –Ha sido una de mis fantasías, tengo que admitirlo.

Harry pasó saliva y consiguió encontrar su voz de nuevo: -¿En serio?

Malfoy se inclinó más sobre él y sus labios casi tocaron los suyos. –En serio –respondió.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Harry y las puertas se abrieron. Malfoy salió de él y Harry lo guió por el corredor con el corazón desbocado. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación, Harry contuvo el aliento deseando que la tarjeta llave sí funcionara. Si no, seguramente su bravura se iría a la basura.

Pero funcionó, dándole la bienvenida con el mismo saludito alegre que había repicado algunos minutos antes. Harry prácticamente embistió la puerta al entrar, apenas registrando nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Todo lo que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y los pasos de Malfoy detrás de él. Y de inmediato, sintió unas manos sobre su cintura. Los labios de Malfoy se posaron en la parte trasera de su cuello y Harry se estremeció.

Oh, Dios. Realmente lo iba a hacer; ¿cierto?

-Shhh –dijo Malfoy antes de que sus manos se deslizaran hacia arriba y bajaran la túnica de Harry por encima de sus hombros. Harry sintió cómo se liberaba del peso de la prenda, y luego las manos de Malfoy lo rodearon para poder desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Era extraño ser desvestido así desde la espalda, pero Harry estuvo agradecido de no tener que mirar a Malfoy. Quizá no tendría que mirarlo para nada.

La camisa se deslizó sobre sus hombros y los labios de Malfoy depositaron húmedos besos en la base de su cuello y a lo largo de uno de sus omóplatos. Las manos de Malfoy se movieron hasta las caderas de Harry y una de ellas rodeó su cuerpo hasta acunar su entrepierna. Harry gimió antes de poder evitarlo y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás encima del hombro de Malfoy. Su miembro pareció endurecerse instantáneamente bajo los dedos de Malfoy, situación que provocó que Harry se sintiera extrañamente avergonzado. No quería que Malfoy creyera que estaba desesperado. Aunque la verdad así era.

Aquellos dedos acariciaron por encima de varias capas de tela y Harry estaba cerca de arremeter contra la mano de Malfoy en necesidad de más contacto. Esos dedos bajaron la cremallera de sus pantalones y Harry percibió un latigazo de emoción. Podía casi fingir que eso se lo estaba haciendo alguien más –cualquier otro- y cuyas manos bajaban sus pantalones en ese justo momento para permitir que unos dedos largos y fríos envolvieran su erección y la acariciaran tan lentamente que Harry tuvo que rechinar los dientes de frustración.

-Siempre he deseado verte así –murmuró Malfoy sobre su oído. –Completamente duro y húmedo y… Dios… -Aquella lengua revoloteó sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y Harry estuvo seguro de que puso los ojos en blanco.

No dijo nada por miedo de que fuera algo verdaderamente estúpido. En vez de hablar, se mordió el labio y cerró fuerte los ojos. Las manos de Malfoy eran un poco más ásperas que las suyas, pero se sentían bien. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había acariciado así.

-Siéntate –dijo Malfoy, liberando su miembro y empujándolo hacia la cama. Harry continuaba con los pantalones atascados a la altura de las rodillas, pero no tuvo oportunidad de quitárselos cuando ya estaba tumbado encima del colchón. Malfoy lo tomó por la parte trasera de las rodillas y lo jaló hasta que su cadera quedó al borde de la cama, y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de qué era lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Ya ni se acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había hecho una mamada. Pero una cosa era cierta: nunca nadie le había hecho una como esa. Malfoy era bastante bueno… mucho más de lo que Harry pudiera haber esperado. La visión de aquella cabeza rubia bombeando encima de su entrepierna era con seguridad la cosa más erótica que hubiera visto _jamás_. Harry consiguió incorporarse un poco para quedarse sentado y así obtener una mejor vista.

Malfoy le echó una rápida mirada y le cerró un ojo, y entonces regresó a su trabajo. Su boca era suave y cálida, y su lengua era mucho más flexible de lo que Harry hubiera creído humanamente posible. Harry, cuya respiración ya estaba agitada, pasó una mano alrededor de la nunca de Malfoy. Éste gimió cuando Harry empujó su cabeza más abajo, como si le gustara, así que Harry lo presionó más fuerte. Malfoy se removió un poco y entonces Harry sintió cómo su erección se deslizaba por la garganta del rubio. Malfoy tragó y Harry abrió la boca ante la sensación. Nunca había creído que ese tipo de cosas fuera posible y _por todos los cielos; _¿cómo podía sentirse así de bien?

Malfoy se retiró y le chupó fuertemente la punta de su miembro, con sus dientes rozando levemente el prepucio. Envolvió la base de su erección con una mano y la apretó, logrando que Harry emitiera un jadeo. Malfoy había pasado de ser suave a ser rudo en cuestión de segundos, provocando que la mamada fuera una mezcla de placer y dolor… y Harry estaba comenzando a ver estrellas. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza gritarle una advertencia a Malfoy; simplemente se derramó, desbordado por el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Malfoy chupó su polla hasta que Harry tuvo que empujarlo para retirarlo, y entonces se puso de pie y se desabotonó sus propios pantalones. Harry apenas se estaba recuperando del mareo y todavía no había tenido oportunidad de darse cuenta qué era lo que Malfoy estaba deseando, cuando de pronto éste estaba oprimiendo su erección entre los labios de Harry.

Harry nunca antes había hecho eso y no estaba completamente seguro de haberse ofrecido a hacerlo en caso de que le hubieran dado la oportunidad. Pero se dio cuenta de que tener una polla en su boca no estaba tan mal. Tuvo que arreglárselas para chupar y respirar al mismo tiempo, pero se encontró con que realmente le gustaba la manera en que aquella dureza se sentía en su lengua.

Malfoy aferró la cabeza de Harry con sus manos y se empujó ligeramente dentro de su boca, dándole poca oportunidad de hacer nada más que mantener sus dientes fuera del camino y chupar. Usó sus dos manos para agarrar las nalgas de Malfoy y obtuvo un largo gemido de parte del rubio, sonido que le agradó en demasía. Pudiera ser que no supiera cómo hacer una mamada, pero no era un completo inexperto. Acarició la base de la erección de Malfoy lo suficiente como para empapar sus dedos con su propia saliva y entonces, dirigió su mano de nuevo hasta el trasero de Malfoy.

-Ah, joder, _sí _–siseó Malfoy cuando Harry presionó un húmedo dedo dentro de él. A Harry le gustaba hacerse eso cuando se hacía una paja… adoraba tener dos dedos dentro del culo, revoloteando y acariciando de dentro hacia fuera, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que su mano llevaba sobre su polla. Malfoy también pareció disfrutarlo: sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas y sus manos jalaron el cabello de Harry hasta lastimarlo.

Harry sostuvo la erección de Malfoy con su mano libre y chupó más fuerte, intentando mover su boca al mismo tiempo que sus dedos jodían su culo. Malfoy hizo un extraño sonido y se detuvo; no fue hasta que Harry tuvo la boca llena que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había pensado en eso durante todo el proceso. Cerró los ojos y consiguió tragar, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahogarse con el semen de Malfoy sería una manera bastante humillante de morir.

Sin embargo, no se ahogó y a pesar de que el sabor que permaneció en su boca no era completamente agradable, tampoco era tan horroroso. Malfoy se alejó y se dejó caer en la cama justo junto a Harry mientras se frotaba el rostro con las manos. Estupefacto, Harry contempló fijamente la manera en que la polla de Malfoy se suavizaba.

La excitación estaba pasando y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de ocurrir?. ¿Por qué había creído que sería buena idea? Una parte de él deseaba mostrarse impactado y desaparecerse muy, muy lejos de ahí. Pero extrañamente otra parte de él anhelaba acurrucarse junto a Malfoy y dormir. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Te molestaría darme hospedaje por esta noche? –preguntó Malfoy abriendo solamente un ojo, como si él tampoco quisiera mirar a Harry.

-Sí, claro –respondió. Su voz sonaba bastante tranquila, hecho que lo sorprendió. –Quiero decir, no hay problema. Quédate.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un largo rato. Al final, Malfoy se sacó sus vaqueros a patadas y bostezó. -¿Tienes planes de acompañarme? Supongo que sería más caballeroso de tu parte irte a dormir al sofá, pero después de todo, ésta es tu cama.

Harry lo observó durante un segundo completo y entonces hizo algo que no había hecho desde hacía siglos: se rió. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada extrañada y eso sólo provocó que Harry se riera aún más fuerte. Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera calmarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Creo que _lo caballeroso_ lo tiramos por el caño desde el instante que cada uno chupó la polla del otro. –dijo, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos otra vez. –Habla por ti, Potter. Hacer mamadas es un antiguo y noble arte. Muy caballeroso, en realidad.

Harry todavía estaba sonriendo cuando se quitó los pantalones y se deslizó bajo las sábanas junto a Malfoy. Se quedó tendido de espaldas y miró hacia el techo durante casi un minuto, no muy seguro de qué decir o qué pensar. Eso que estaba sintiendo sólo podía describirse como algo parecido a la _felicidad_, y el descubrimiento de ello era demasiado como para procesarlo. Probablemente lo mejor sería no pensar al respecto… porque si no, terminaría divagando en la próxima ocasión en que Malfoy y él pudieran hacerlo de nuevo.

La felicidad empezó a diluirse lentamente.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Malfoy mientras se volteaba de lado para encarar a Harry. –Cuando te dije que esto sería sólo un polvo, no me refería a que sería _únicamente _uno.

Harry se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Eh?

Los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa engreída. –Nuestro próximo juego es pasado mañana, en Norwich. Si quieres aparecerte por ahí, podría conseguirte un palco.

Harry bufó. –Como si tuviera ganas de ir tan lejos sólo para ver cómo joden a tu patético equipo durante el partido.

Malfoy rodó los ojos pero no parecía haberse ofendido. –Hablas como si _joder _fuera algo malo.

Harry sintió un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago. –Tienes razón.

Malfoy se arrastró hasta quedar más cerca de Harry y lo besó… por vez primera, como Harry se percató después de un momento. La boca de Malfoy estaba tibia y suave, y su talentosa lengua resbaló sobre la de Harry casi tentativamente. Harry gimió dentro de la boca de Malfoy y rodó hasta colocarse encima, oprimiéndolo contra el colchón. Se sorprendió al sentir cómo su excitación comenzaba a renovarse.

Malfoy lo envolvió con sus brazos y Harry se derritió dentro de ellos con un suspiro feliz. Podía acostumbrarse a tener un poco más de eso en su vida. Y si alguien como Malfoy se lo estaba ofreciendo, sería un verdadero estúpido si no lo tomaba.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Malfoy sonrió ampliamente y lo miró con ojos brillantes. –O podrías no ir al juego y simplemente esperarme en mi habitación del hotel. Tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaré que me den mucho ánimo.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo –dijo Harry depositando pequeños besitos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Malfoy. –¿Y hoy no te sientes terriblemente deprimido por la espantosa derrota? Quizá necesites un poco más de ánimo antes de que te marches mañana. –Presionó su renovada erección contra el muslo de Malfoy, asombrado de su propia osadía.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Ya que lo mencionas, creo que me suicidaré si no recibo una buena ovación. O tres.

-Entonces veré qué puedo hacer –respondió Harry, inclinándose para besarlo otra vez.

No tenía idea de adónde irían a parar, pero por el momento eso no importaba. La triste vida de Harry Potter acababa de dar un giro positivo y partir de ahí, las cosas sólo podrían levantarse.

Por así decirlo.

_fin_


End file.
